Ashibuto Penta
Ashibuto Penta (足太ぺんた) is a young odorite with signature twintails, well-known for giving a solid performance. She started dancing and uploading videos at the age of 13. Interestingly, she debuted first in YouTube (2009) before joining Nico Nico Douga a year later. She is very famous for doing non-stop videos in which, she will dance to a medley of songs without a break. Her first attempt in 2011 reached more than 100k views. She also likes to add little bits of comment on the title of her videos. She stated in her blog that the origin of Penta is because she was told that she is like a penguin since she is not really good with hot weather. List of Dances (2010.12.28) # "Kogane no Seiya Sousetsu ni Kuchite" (2010.12.29) # "Renai Circulation" (2011.01.02) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.02.19) # "Banzai Venus" (2011.03.08) # "Clover♣Club" (2011.04.08) # "Strobo Nights" (2011.04.15) # "Chai Maxx" (2011.04.26) # "Electric Angel" (2011.05.07) # "Sayonara Goodbye" (2011.05.21) (Original choreography) # "Koisuru VOC@LOID" (2011.06.20) # "Saikyou Pare Parade" (2011.06.20) # "Neko Nyan DANSU" (2011.06.23) # "Melancholic" (2011.06.25) # "Oshiete!! Mahou no Lyric" (2011.06.26) # "Pareo wa Emerald" (2011.07.10) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.07.19) # "First Kiss!" (2011.07.28) # "Lily Lily ★ Megu Megu ☆ Luka Luka" (2011.08.07) # "RINGxRINGxRING" (2011.08.16) # "Twinkle" (2011.09.18) # "Platinum -shin'in future Mix-" (2011.10.02) # "Be MYSELF" (2011.10.10) (Community only) # "Nekomimi Switch" (2011.10.14) (Community only) # "Coco☆Natsu" (2011.10.16) # "Dance Medley 2 (Top 50)" (2011.10.23) # "Ai Kotoba" (2011.11.03) # "Hello/How Are You" (2011.11.13) # "Koi wa Kitto Kyuujoushou☆" (2011.11.13) # "Ninjin" (2011.11.16) (Community only) # "Ikimasu! Karaoke Ichi Kyokumoku" (2011.11.22) (Original choreography) # "READY!!" (2011.11.28) (Community only) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi o Omofu" (2011.12.04) # "WAVEFILE" (2011.12.04) # "LOVE&JOY" (2011.12.04) # "READY!!" (2011.12.04) # "WAVEFILE" (2011.12.05) (Community only) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Wata (2011.12.18) # "Teru Teru" (2011.12.23) (Community only) # "Yui Nde Hiraki Ite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (2011.12.26) (Original choreography) # "Packaged" (2011.12.27) # "☆Paradise☆" (2011.12.30) # "galaxias!" (2012.01.03) # "Strawberry☆" (2012.01.09) (Original choreography) # "La, La, Love You" (2012.01.23) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (2012.02.02) # "Tricolor Airline" (2012.02.05) # "Yume Yume" (2012.02.11) # "Fukayomi feat Hatsune Miku" (2012.02.13) (Community only) # "Gravity=Reality" (2012.02.27) # "Heart Beats"" (2012.03.04) # "Please Mini Skirt Post Woman!" (2012.03.25) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.04.07) # "Tajuu Mirai no Quartet ～QUARTET THEME～" (2012.04.07) # "Platinum -shin'in future Mix-" (2012.04.30) # "Sweet Magic" (2012.04.30) (Community only) # "Kippuru Industry" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Wata (2012.05.13) # "Rin To Shite Saku Hana No Gotoku" (2012.05.16) # "SING＆SMILE" (2012.06.10) # "Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan" (2012.06.16) # "So much loving you★" -DIVA Edit- (2012.06.17) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Ashibuto Penta and ami (singer) (2012.06.24) # "Prism Heart" (2012.06.26) # "Sadistic Love" (2012.07.03) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu & Miku-Miku ni Shite Ageru♪" (2012.08.14) # "Mr.wonderboy" (2012.09.02) # "Kaparu Taisou & Do Re Mi Fa Rondo" (2012.09.24) # "Junjou☆Fighter" (2012.10.03) # "Junjou☆Fighter" (2012.10.04) (Community only) # "Natsu Koi Hanabi" (2012.10.14) # "PIANO*GIRL" Ashibuto's 17th Birthday (2012.11.03) (Original choreography) # "Tell Your World" (2012.12.09) # "Mozaik Role" (2012.12.21) (Original choreography) # "Shape up!" (2013.01.01) # "Minna Miku Miku ni Shiteageru♪" (2013.01.20) # "SPiCa" (2013.02.02) (Original choreography) # "SPiCa" (2013.02.12) (Community only) # "Schrodingeiger no Koneko" (2013.02.24) # "too Cute!" (2013.03.24) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.04.01) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. Ashibuto Penta, Aihara Mana, Takeri and Maris (2013.04.08) # "Happy Lucky Unholiday Monday" feat. Ashibuto Penta, Wata, tyui and Nyamo (2013.04.15) # "Twinkle" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Maris(2013.04.18) # "Bokura no 16bit Sensou" (2013.05.12) (Original choreography) # "GIFT" (2013.05.27) # "Watashi no Jikan" (short) (2013.06.01) (Original choreography) # "Dear cocoa girls" (2013.06.16) # "Twinkle Days" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Miko (2013.06.24) # "Twinkle Days" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Miko(2013.07.03) # "Melody Line feat. Ashibuto Penta, Yakko and Manako (2013.07.23) # "Ｉ❤" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Miko (2013.08.14) # "Houkago Stride" (2013.08.19) (Original choreography) # "Mizuiro Summer Days" (2013.08.28) # "Call" (2013.08.31) (Original choreography) # "XYZ no Mahou" (2013.09.02) (Original choreography) # "Arifureta Sekai Seifuku" (2013.09.08) # "Viva Happy" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Miko (2013.10.14) # "Mrs.Pumpkin" (2013.10.29) (Community only) # "Ai Kotoba II" (2013.11.03) # "Shiryoku Kensa" (2013.12.09) # "Dou Iu Koto Na No!?" (2013.12.19) # "A Lie and a Stuffed Animal" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Miko (2013.12.23) # "Snow Trick" feat. Ashibuto Penta, Yakko and Manako (2013.12.31) # "Buchi Nuke! 2008!" (2014.01.05) (Original choreography) # "Super 100 Songs Medley from the Past and Present" (2014.01.25) # "Triangle☆Girl's Heart" feat. Ashibuto Penta, Yakko, Manako and Miko (2014.01.27) (Original choreography) # "Suki! Yuki! Honki Magic" (2014.02.02) (Original choreography) # "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Ringo Su (2014.02.17) # "Colorful World" (2014.02.22) # "Suki! Yuki! Honki Magic" (2014.03.10) (Community only) # "'The Story of Six Billion Years and One Night" (2014.03.28) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Miko (2014.04.01) (Original choreography) # "Ohayou Sekai" (short ver.) (2014.04.20) (Original choreography) # "＋♂" (2014.04.30) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Ashibuto Penta, Yakko and Manako (2014.05.05) # "Sharing☆Star" (2014.05.12) (Original choreography) # "Koi no 2-4-11" (2014.05.28) (Original choreography) # "Platinum Disco" feat. Ashibuto Penta and 55 (2014.06.06) # "Tell Your World" full version (2014.06.14) (Original choreography) # "Highway" -Dance Festival- feat. Ashibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyoou, Keitan, Getz, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Rabumatsu (Kusari-on P) (2014.07.20) (Original choreography) # "Junjou Skirt" (2014.08.08) (Original choreography) # "Donut Hole" (2014.09.01) (Original choreography) # "Friday's Good Morning" (2014.09.04) # "Yankee Boy ・Yankee Girl" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Miko (2014.09.10) (Original choreography) # "Zombie Zombie Generation" (2014.10.01) (Original choreography) # "Heart a La Mode" (2014.10.01) (Original choreography) # "It's Sudden, But We Became Idols" feat. Yakko (2014.10.27) # "Birthday Song For Miku" (2014.11.02) (Original Choreography) # "Ecstatic Vivace" (2014.11.30) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2014.12.02) # "Once Upon A Me" (2015.01.25) (Original choreography) }} Sample Video Trivia * Her height is 151cm or approximately 4'11".ft * She loves collecting book-like case for storing accessories. * She's the only odorite to post a cover of the full dance of Tell Your World, although Tei☆in! and Ari。Ki performed the full version live at Cho Party 3 (2014).Video Performance at Cho Party 3 External Links * Official Website * Twitter Category:Female Dancers Category:NND Female Odorite